domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Cracks... A MCSM Wiki Horror Story REMASTERED Part 3
WARNING, IF YOU GET SCARED EASILY, DO NOT READ THIS, THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. It took a while for Ender to gather his wits again, his mind was cloudy... All he could think about where those words he had seen on his wall... RED RUM He looked at the clock that was mounted on his wall, it didn't move at all... It just stayed in the position it was in. Then his eyes turned towards the blue stained glass pane windows, he didn't see any light or buildings... Just darkness... Deep Darkness... Darker Than ever before... "Whats happening? Am I dreaming or something?" He said to himself. He went out the spruce door and onto his patio, and looked down... He wished he hadn't... It was all a void... Like what you see in the end... It was like his house was floating or something like that. He then heard a loud banging noise on the door that lead to his basement, like someone was trying to bust down the door. He ran inside, locked the doors, and ran into his bedroom. He locked the bedroom door turned off all of the lights, he hid under the bed where his sword was, but to his horror... His sword wasn't there... In fact, none of his items where there. He then heard the basement door break and fall to the floor, whatever was down there, it was coming for him, he knew it. He then noticed something by the foot of his bed. It was a phone. He grabbed the phone and dialed his friend Order's number. "Please pick up... Please pick up... Please pick up..." Ender pleaded into the phone. It picked up and he heard Order's voice, "Ender? Hello? What's wrong? You sound like you just ran a marathon!" She said. "Order, there's someone or something on my house, it's coming for me... I can feel it." He told her. He then heard banging on his bedroom door. "It's here." He said. The phone then went all static, and the he heard a voice, it wasn't orders, it couldn't be hers... "Rattle... Rattle... Shake... Shake..." It said. The door then busted open. Everything went black. Then he slowly started to open his eyes... "Guys he's waking up!" A familiar voice said. "Finally, I was starting to get worried that he died!" Another familiar voice said. "Ender, are you okay?" A third familiar voice asked. He fully opened his eyes, and he saw 3 of his friends, Charles, Order, and Becky. "Ender! You're finally awake!" Another 7 months and you would've died!" Becky told him. "7 months? What do you mean?" Ender asked. "You don't remember?" Charles asked "We came to your house because you didn't respond to our text messages or calls, so we got worried and came to your house, we saw your basement door and bedroom doors knocked down and you were under your bed unconcious, you've been in this hospital for 7 months in a coma!" He explained. "No... No... NOOOOOOOO!" Ender yelled. To be continued.